


Buchi Me, Daddy!

by onlykji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Pasensya sa Chowking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: Hindi sinasadyang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang kaluskos na gawa ng katrabaho niyang si Jongin.Lalo na nang banggitin nito ang pangalan niya.





	Buchi Me, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fluff but yung utak ko puro tite lang ang laman, so here yah go!
> 
> I don't own Chowking, parang awa 'wag niyo ako isumbong sa mga chowkingnaticxz.  
> This work is unbeta'd, wala talaga sa plano ang magsulat ng ganito. Pasensya na ho hihiohio

“Isang Chicken lauriat, large pineapple juice yung drink, isang Beef Chao fan, large pineapple juice rin yung drink.” Ulit ni Kyungsoo sa babaeng akala niya apo ni Satanas sa sungit. “Anything else ma’am?” Nakangiting tanong niya sa babae kahit napatay na niya ito ng ilang beses sa isip niya.

 

“Wala na.” Sabay padabog na abot ng 500 peso bill.  _ Isa pa talaga sasamain na ‘to sakin eh. _

 

Nag-iinit na ang tenga ni Kyungsoo pero naalala niyang mas maganda siya rito kaya nginitian na lang niya ito pagkatapos niyang ibigay ang mga order ng customer. 

  
  


Bilang tatlong araw lang siya pumasok ngayong linggo kasi nakiswimming siya sa kaibigan niya at late pa siya lagi, siya ang laging nasa last shift. Pero sabi nga ng boss niya, hindi raw ‘yun parusa, para daw ‘yun matuto siya na mahalaga ang oras ng mga tao. Talagang naalala niya pa yung mga sinabi ng boss niya, eh hindi niya naman pinapakinggan mga sinasabi nito sa kaniya. 

 

Wala naman talaga siyang problema kung siya ang night shift, gusto niya nga ‘yun, kasi wala na masyadong customers at wala na rin ang mga jejemon niyang katrabaho. At higit sa lahat, night shift din si Jongin. Yung maskuladong katrabaho niya na madalas pumapasok ng naka sando lang. Not to be him pero inaabangan niya si Jongin na magpalit from work clothes to a plain white t-shirt. 

 

_ Medyo creepy pero tangina, ang sarap. _

 

Sobrang sarap talaga ni Jongin kaya hindi siya nilalagay ng boss nila sa cashier kasi lahat ng babae nakapila kung nasaan si Jongin. Kahit gaano kahaba ang pila, nagpupumilit pa rin ang mga ate gurl na pumila kay Jongin. Ang nakakasakit pa ay gustong-gusto ni Jongin ang mga malalanding higad sa paligi-ligid, kahit sa mga babaeng katrabaho nila, lalo na si Ate Krystal. Para bang tuwang tuwa si Jongin at ang kaniyang barurot kapag kausap niya si Ate Krystal kaya nalulungkot si Kyungsoo.

 

Pero kapag naaalala niya kung ilang beses na niya ito nakikitang nakatitig ng malagkit sa kaniya, feeling niya mas maganda siya kay Ate Krystal. At dahil he is his mother and father’s son, pinapatulan niya ito. Minsan binabangga niya ito ng slight sa balikat tapos ay titignan niya ito tsaka sasabihing, “I’m sorry” using his pinakamaarteng english accent. Minsan din ay nakakaskas niya ang kaniyang matambok at malamang pwet sa mighty meaty alaga ni Jongin kapag nagkakasabay sila sa pagkuha ng softdrink. 

 

May isang beses pa na nakita niya si Jongin na naglilinis ng restroom habang naka-earphones at sumasayaw pa ito. Hindi yung simpleng sayaw lang, yung sayaw na may lande at may kasamang intense hip thrust. Nanalangin si Kungsoo nang mga sandaling ‘yun na sana gawin siyang mop ng Diyos para ma-feel niya rin ang magical haplos galing sa maugat na kamay ni Jongin.

 

Alam naman niyang magaling sumayaw si Jongin dahil nga lagi niyang naririnig na sa mga chismisan ng mga babaeng katrabaho niya pero nung nakita niya na ang Real Deal ™ parang gusto niyang magbabad sa bath tub na may malamig na tubig kasi nag-init buong katawan niya, simula sa ulo hanggang sa isa pa niyang ulo.

  
  


\---

  
  


Closed na ang branch ng Chowking na pinagtatrabahuhan niya at isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito--  _ It’s time for daddy to lick me clean, I mean it’s cleaning time! _

 

Binaliktad na ni Kyungsoo ang “Open” sign sa pinto nila at binaba na ang mga blinds sa glass panel walls. Magpupunas pa siya ng mga tables, chairs, plates and utensils pero hindi niya iniintindi ang pagod mula sa paglilinis kasi kasama naman niya si Jongin sa paglilinis.

 

“Soo, una na ako.” Rinig niya mula kay Ate Krystal. Mabait naman si Ate Krystal pero may something talaga sa kaniya na nakakapagpainit ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. “Good luck sa mga hugasin!”

 

_ Hindi lang ang mga plato ang iisisin ko, baka pati yung katulong ko maghugas. _ “Sige, Ate. Ingat ka!” Palabas na sana si Ate Krystal nang marinig niyang sumigaw si Jongin.

 

“Hatid na kita, Ate.” Napairip si Kyungsoo nang makita niyang inakbayan ni Jongin si Ate Krystal. “Saglit lang, Soo ah.” Dagdag pa nito.

 

_ ‘Wag mo ko matawag tawag na Soo, tarantado ka! Pukelya pala tipo mo pero nagpapapansin ka pa rin sa ‘kin na parang gusto mo yung pwet ko! _

 

Tumango na lang siya at nagpatuloy na sa paglilinis ng mga lamesa. Bilang pinalaki siyang competitive at bibo ng mama niya, hindi siya magpapatalo. Nakalatag na lahat ng plano, si Jongin at ang kaniyang mighty meaty barurot na lang ang kulang.

 

_ Prepare to be amazed. _

 

Wala pang 5 minutes ay nakabalik na rin si Jongin, hinanda na ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang sarili dahil  _ This is it, Pancit! _

 

Nagpalit na si Kyungsoo ng pang-taas, from Chowking red uniform to white muscle tee. Kunwari ay hindi niya pinansin ang pagpasok ni Jongin pero nakita niya itong in-eye fuck siya mula sa malayo. 

 

Patuloy lang ang paglilinis niya ng lamesa, nakita naman niyang pumunta si Jongin sa may bandang likuran niya, may dalang mop. 

 

_ Akala mo magpapatalo ako? Tignan natin kung sino susuko.  _ Napangisi si Kyungsoo sa naiisip niya. Pumikit siya at nag-breathe out. 

 

Dahan dahan niyang hinulog ang basahan at sprayer bottle na gamit niya sa pagpupunas ng mga lamesa at upuan. “Ah, shit!” Sinadya niya rin na lakasan ang boses niya. 

 

Hindi niya nililingon si Jongin pero alam niyang nakatitig na ito sa kaniya, unti-unti niyang binend ang katawan niya para maabot ang basahan. Mas inangat niya pa ang pwet niya para kitang kita ni Jongin kung ano ang ma-mimiss out niya kung pipiliin niya ang mga pukelya.

 

Hindi niya akalaing gugulong ang sprayer bottle sa ilalim ng lamesa kaya kailangan niya pang lumuhod at tumuwad para lang makuha ‘yun. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo kasi ginusto niya rin ‘yun. 

 

Kunwari ay nahirapan siyang kuhanin ito kaya nag-groan siya at mas itinaas pa ang pwet niya para lalong mag-laway si Jongin.

 

Bilang malandi talaga si Kyungsoo at hindi talaga siya magpapakabog, dahan-dahan ulit siyang tumayo at tinignan si Jongin. Hindi naman siya binigo ng mga moves niya dahil kitang kita sa mga mata ni Jongin ang kagustuhan niyang matikman ang oh so fluffy pwet ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Iwan mo na d’yan yan, ako na tatapos dito sa labas.”  _ Ako na talaga ang tatapos ng laban, ako lang ang magmamay-ari ng mighty meaty hotdog mo.  _ “Sa kitchen ka na.”

 

Mga ilang segundo pa siyang tinitigan ni Jongin, na nakita niyang napalunok ng matindi. “Sige.” Nag-clear muna ito ng throat bago sumagot. 

 

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa pawisang leeg ni Jongin the whole time, iniisip niya kung ano bang lasa ng maugat na leeg ni Jongin at kungf ano pa ang ibang parte ng katawan ni Jongin na maugat din.

 

Isinandal ni Jongin ang mop sa counter at pumasok na sa kitchen. Naproud naman si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya dahil may effect ang kaniyang bootie kay Jongin. 

  
  
  


Minadali na ni Kyungsoo ang pag-momop ng sahig dahil gusto niya rin samahan si Jongin sa loob ng kitchen para magkaalam alam na. Pinatay na niya ang ibang ilaw sa labas para yung main switch na lang ang papatayin nila mamaya bago umuwi. Papasok na sana siya sa kitchen ng may marinig siyang kaluskos mula sa stock room. Parang may pusang hindi makalabas. Dahan-dahan niyang pinihit ang doorknob at binuksan ito, inaakalang may pusang lalabas mula sa pinto pero iba ang nakita niya. Isang damduhalang hungarian sausage ang hawak ni Jongin. Nakapikit ito ay hinihimas himas ang kaniyang sausage, up and down at nilalamas ang dalawang bolang nasa ilalim neto. 

 

_ “Ahhhh... Kyungsoooo…”  _

 

_ TANGINA, YES!  _ Halos sumigaw sa saya si Kyungsoo nang marinig niyang banggitin ni Jongin ang kaniyang pangalan. Patuloy pa rin sa pag-jajakol si Jongin pero ngayon naka-dilat na. Kinabahan ng kaunti si Kyungsoo dahil iba ang titig ni Jongin sa kaniya, para siyang leon at si Kyungsoo ang hapunan niya.

 

Nag-kunwaring nagulat si Kyungsoo sa nakita at nag-fake gasp pas siya pero ang totoo, nagulat lang siya sa laki ng tite ni Jongin. Para siyang nanonood ng ad ng Titan Gel sa Pornhub. 

 

_ Ang laki laki naman. Baka mabunsol ako. _

 

_ “Kyungsoo… Ahhhh…. Ughhhh... “  _ Patuloy pa rin si Jongin sa kaniyang ginagawa na para bang hindi nakatingin yung pinagjajakulan niya sa kaniya. “Tangina mo, Kyungsoo. Kasalanan mo ‘to.”

 

Lumabas ang pagiging Bobbie Salazar ni Kyungsoo, “Ha? Bakit ako? Bakit kasalanan ko?” Sinabi niya na parang gulat pa rin sa mga nangyayari with matching hawak sa dibdib.

 

Tumayo si Jongin at nag-lakad papunta sa kinatatayuan niya. At nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa mala-Titan Gel ad na tite ni Jongin.  _ Grabe, ang bouncy naman _ .

 

Napa-step back si Kyungsoo kasi galit na galit ang mga titig (at titi) ni Jongin. Parang any minute magiging si Christian Grey siya. 

 

_ ‘Wag po, daddy.  _ Napa-gasp na naman si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya ang dingding na nakalapat sa likuran niya. Patuloy sa pag-lakad si Jongin papunta sa kaniya hanggang sa makulong na niya si Kyungsoo.

 

_ Shetmalu, ito na talaga ‘yun! _

 

“Ikaw lahat may kasalanan nito.” Sabi ng galit at hayok na Jongin. “Nakikita mo ‘to?” Sabay tap tap ng tite niya sa tyan ni Kyungsoo. “Kagagawan mo ‘to.” 

 

Sobrang intense ng tingin ni Jongin sa kaniya feeling niya lalabasan siya without the tite up in his delicious ass. Tinap-tap ulit ni Jongin yung alga niyang galit na rin sa tyan niya, hindi niya maiwasang hindi mag-laway dahil mukha naman talagang masarap with all of its glory. Hindi siya makapagsalita dahil baka kung anong kaputahan ang masabi niya. 

 

“Akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin? Ha? Nilalantad mo pa ‘yang pwet mo para sakin? Ganyan ka ba kahayok sa tite ko, ha?” Hindi niya mawari kung anong naiisip ni Jongin kasi kanina lang naka-tiger look ito ngayon naka-smirk na siya.

 

“S-sorry…?” Nag-look away si Kyungsoo para kunwari ay hindi niya talaga planong mapaamin si Jongin na mas gusto nito ang pwet niya kesa sa pukelya.

 

“Anong sorry? Ipakita mo ngayon ‘yang pwet na pinagmamalaki mo.” Nagbago na naman ang expression sa mukha ni Jongin. HAnda naman si Kyungsoo sa pwedeng mangyari pero ang rough ng mga hawak ni Jongin kaya napa-singhap siya nang italikod siya nito at ibaba ang kaniyang pantalon ang briefs.

 

_ Tangina ka, ang bilis ng kamay mo! Luhvette, Daddy Daks! _

 

TInatakam siya ni Jongin dahil nilalaro pa nito ang pwet niya at nang-tetease na ipapasok na niya pero hindi naman itinutuloy. Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo kapag sinasampal ni Jongin ang pwet niya tapos hihimasin pagkatapos. Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kung ‘di umungol ng umungol dahil sa nararamdaman niyang sarap. 

 

Nagulat siya nang lumuhod si Jongin at bulatlatin ang pwet niya at hawakan ang kaniyang basang butas.  _ “Ahhh... “ _

 

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili niya at hinawakan sa buhok si Jongin at sinubsob ang mukha nito sa pwet niya. Hindi naman siya binigo nito dahil naramdaman niya agad ang basang dila ni Jongin sa kaniyang butas. “Tangina mo, Jongin… Sige pa… Ughhh...” 

 

Lalo pang nilamas ni Jongin ang kaniyang fluffy booties habang pinapasok nito isa isa ang mga daliri sa basang butas ni Kyungsoo. “Mas malambot pa ‘tong putanginang pwet mo kesa sa mga buchi. Tangina, ang sarap sarap mo.” 

 

Halos maiyak si Kyungsoo, hindi lang dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin kung ‘di dahil may tatlong daliri nang nakapasok sa butas niya. Sarap na sarap siya sa mga nanagyayari, hindi niya kayang magsalita. Hanggang ungol lang ang kaya niyang isukli kay Jongin.

 

“Ahhh… Tama na… Ready na ‘ko…” Hingal na sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. GUsto na niya matikman ang The Real Thing ™ ni Jongin, gusto na niya mapuno.

 

“Tignan natin kung hanggang saan ang kakayanin mo.” Nakangising sabi ni Jongin sa kaniya. Hindi na niya kinaya at hinalikan na sa labi ang binata at bumaba naman ang mga haplos niya sa alaga nito. Napaungol si Jongin sa bibig niya, natuwa naman si Kyungsoo dahil dito at mas hinigpitan pa ang hawak dito, mas binagalan niya ang pag-baba at taas.

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang buhatin siya ni Jongin at inilapag sa isa sa mga nilinis niyang lamesa. “Bakit dito?” 

 

“Para malaman nila kung gano ka kaputa para sa tite ko.” Sagot ni Jongin, hinubad na nito ang pantalon ni Kyungsoo.  _ Tangina napaka-kinky. _

 

Pinatuwad ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa taas ng lamesa at dinuraan ang butas nito dahil wala silang dalang lube. Nilamas pa ng kaunti ni Jongin ang pwet niya at dahan-dahang ipinasok ang kaniyang mighty meaty hungarian sausage sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tangina, ang sikip mo pa rin.” Hirap sila pareho dahil sa sitwasyon nila. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at nag-relax dahil feeling niya mawawarak siya. Si Jongin naman ay patuloy ang pag-himas sa pwet ni Kyungsoo para tulungan itong mag-relax at maipasok na niya nang buo.

 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at mukhang kaya na ni Kyungsoo na tanggapin ng buo ang alaga ni Jongin. “Sige na. Go na.”

 

Nabuhayan ang worried face ni Jongin at nagbago na anman ang expression nito. From a worried face naging tigre na naman ito na handa nang lamunin ng buo si Kyungsoo. Sinagad agad ni Jongin ang salya kaya naman halos mapatid ang litid ni Kyungsoo sa leeg sa lakas ng sigaw niya.  _ Sagad, balls deep. Sarap marz. _

 

_ “Ang sikip mo, puta… Hindi ako tatagal sayo…. Ughhhh…”  _

 

Nung una’y mabagal lang ang mga galaw nila. Ninanamnam ang sarap. Ninanamnam ang init. Pero habang tumatagal, lalong bumibilis ang paglabas-masok ng malaking tite ni Jongin sa basang basa na butas ni Kyungsoo. Walang marinig si Kyungsoo kung ‘di mga ungol nilang dalawa. 

 

“J-jongin… Tangina, dyan.... Ang s-sarap…” Lalong bumilis ang galaw ni Jongin nang nararamdaman niyang malapit na sila parehing labasan. Halos mawasak ang balakang ni Kyungsoo dahil sa higpit ng hawak ni Jongin dito. 

 

Hindi na inintindi ni Kyungsoo kung may makakita man sa kanila dahil sarap na sarap siya sa makapal at malaking titeng nakapasok sa butas niya. “Ughhh… Ipuputok ko sa loob mo ah...” Paalam ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya nasagot ito dahil nilabasan na siya at napunta na ng langit. Hindi mapigilang maluha ni Kyungsoio dahil sa sarap nang naramdaman niya.

 

Ilang mabibilis na salya pa at namuti na rin ang paningin ni Jongin. Hindi niya tinigilan ang pwet ni Kyungsoo hanggang hindi niya ito napuno ng tamod niya. Nang ilabas niya ang tite niya mula kay Kyungsoo, rumagasa ang semilya niya papalabas sa pwet nito.

 

“Gago, ang dami kong nalabas. Ang sarap mo kasi eh.” Sabi niya kay Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa balikat, papuntang leeg, papuntang labi. “Hindi ko pa hinawakan ‘yang tite mo pero ang dami mo ring tamod na nilabas.” Nakangisi si Jongin at napa-nguso na lamang si Kyungsoo rito.

  
  


\---  
  
  


Muntik na nilang hindi matapos ang liligpiting mga kalat galing sa mga katawan nila , at ang mga dapat talaga nilang ililigpit. Hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung pano nagagawani Jongin na tigasan ulit kahit kakatapos lang nilang magkantutan. Wala pa kasing 3 minutes, matigas na naman yung tite ni Jongin at galit na naman ‘yung ulo nito.

 

“Alam mo ba, Soo, pangarap kong machupa mo.” Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Alam naman niyang maganda siya pero grabe naman ang pagiging straightforward ni Jongin. “Next time, chupain mo ko ah?”

 

“Next time pa? Pwede naman ngayon na.” Sa ikatlong pagkakataon nang gabing iyon, sumaludo na naman ang titeng malaki ni Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaari ho kayong magreklamo sa aking tanggapan sa twitter, @jonginuggets.


End file.
